


Braver Than You Think

by fictive_frolic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictive_frolic/pseuds/fictive_frolic
Summary: Bruce finds love at a conference.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Braver Than You Think

Conferences were a special level of hell for Bruce Banner. He hated doing them. He hated presenting. He hated dealing with all the ego in such confined spaces. But, as the keynote speaker, he couldn’t exactly just not show up. 

He sat in the cafe, watching the bustle going on down below. Presently he was waiting on a coffee. He liked fussy cafe coffee as long as it wasn’t Starbucks. He heard the door open and looked towards it, half expecting Tony or Jane Foster to come bursting through the door. 

Instead, it was a slightly frazzled looking young woman. She made a distinctly feminine irritated sound and Bruce smiled a little. Dark hair, blue eyes, and sweet elfin features. Tiny. Very tiny. The kind of woman Thor would feel instantly compelled to pick up and carry around. The kind of woman he had a soft spot for. You quietly order a coffee and Bruce smiles his thanks at the waitress who brought his. 

For a moment, Bruce indulges in the pleasure of watching a pretty girl be pretty. He knows he’s probably too old for you. You look young, too young for him, he figured at almost 40. You find a seat and pull a book from your bag, settling in. He wonders idly what has you worked up. You’re not really focused on your book, you keep glancing towards the window like you’re waiting on someone.

A very blonde man burst through the door and settled at your table. Bruce watched several emotions flicker across your face, “John,” you say with a sigh, “I really, really don’t care. You already stole my research, I don’t see how I have anything to say to you.”

“C’mon, Y/N,” he said laughing, “You didn’t think anyone would actually take you seriously. Besides.” He takes your hand, fiddling with the ring you’re wearing, “It’ll make it easier for me to take care of you.”

“Like you took care of Kelsey last night?” you ask, sipping your coffee.

John’s face changes rapidly, “I told you,” he said angrily, “she doesn’t-” 

“Mean anything to you?” you cut him off. “The videos she sent me last night say otherwise,” you slide your ring off and slide it across the table, “Here. Maybe it’ll suit your side chick better.”

“You’re gonna regret this,” he says, “My father will cut your funding!”

“And?” you ask, “You think he’s the only one interested in my work? You think no one knows you stole it from me? You didn’t even read the data right!”

“Keep it,” he spat, practically throwing the ring at you, “you’ll need the money.”

You don’t turn to watch him go as he storms out. Bruce watches your eyes close as you take a deep breath. Several other patrons are staring and he crosses the floor to you quietly, “Miss?” he asks softly.

“I’m sorry,” you say fixing a polite social smile in place, “I didn’t mean to cause a disruption.” 

“No,” Bruce said gently, “I, I was wondering if you might want to take a walk with me. Get out of here for a second?”

You sigh, “I’d love to but I have to present here in just a moment or two,” you tell him.

Bruce nods, “Well, break a leg?” he tries, giving you a shy smile.

You wipe a tear away with the back of your hand and stand up, “Thanks,” you answer, turning to go. 

_____________

Bruce watches from the wings, impressed. You’re doing some amazing work that could really help a lot of people. As he watches you talk, leading into his introduction, he’s a little in awe. Any feelings that you might have had are pushed aside. You shine. Quick and sharp. A real bright spark. 

He almost misses his introduction, too busy staring at you. He hustles out on the stage and takes the mic you proffer, “Thank you,” he murmured to you before you stepped off the stage to leave him the floor, a flicker of surprise in your eyes.

He knew he had to focus, but he couldn’t help glancing towards you from time to time on the edge of the stage where you were watching his presentation. You looked serious, paying close attention to his every word and for the first time in a long time, he wondered if he was being found wanting. He hoped not. He wanted you to think well of him. He wasn’t even sure why, he didn’t know you.

Still, when he found you afterward, hiding backstage, he figured you could use a friend. Or at least, someone impartial to talk to.

“Y/N?” he said, stepping fractionally closer, still trying to give you space.

“Dr. Banner,” you say smiling a little.

“You wouldn’t happen to be interested in a drink, would you? These things always make me want a cocktail… or three,” he says offering you a shy smile.

“You know, after the year today has been, I could go for a Manhattan… and probably some mozzarella sticks,” you tell him, shoving your phone in your bag.

“Ah yes, another believer in the curative powers of deep-fried cheese,” he chuckles, offering you his arm.

“Underestimated quackery if I’ve ever seen it,” you tell him.

He laughs and opens the door for you. For the first time in forever, Dr. Robert Bruce Banner doesn’t feel like a time bomb. He feels like himself.


End file.
